Fallen for this
by They call me Rea
Summary: 3 chapters full of all that (NON-SMUT) Destiel goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own ant of these characters and I don't want your money (Unless you feel so inclined in which case please contact 867-5309 and ask for Jenny). It's my first successful attempt to create a Destiel fanfic, so if you have any comments, think any part is OOC or badly written, or just feel that something should be changed, please let me know. My feelings will not be hurt unless you word it as if I were only a baby in a trench coat. I know I'm not perfect. If you think otherwise and love the story, please by all means tell me in the reviews. Rated... idk... K? K+? Basically- not smut.**

It began just like any other case, all signs pointing to a werewolf- one seemingly simple man who changed under the light of a full moon. The boys had not been expecting two. While fighting the younger, least experienced of them, the one the boys later came to realize as bait, the elder attacked from behind. It latched itself to the back of the older hunter, tearing away at flesh in hopes of a quick meal. Although to Dean it had seemed like an eternity that the wolf crouched atop him on the floor, it was only a matter of seconds before it had been knocked off his back by a silver bullet straight to the heart. Badly wounded, with both wolves taken care of, the boys headed back to the motel room for first aid. Dean, in his condition, had remembered being lead to the Impala on the arm of his younger brother before waking up in the motel room, his back roughly stitched, hours later. He found no sign of Sam in the room, but found a note informing him he had gone to iron out loose ends with the police and would be back in a few hours.

Never the type to lie around and wallow in pain, he decided to make himself useful by packing the guns into their duffle bag. After carefully putting on a new shirt, as not to disturb the stitches, he stood with his back to the door, organizing the guns spread out on the bed. Although attempting to clear his mind, his thoughts continued to wander to all the times had been close to death, wondering how many more times he could elude it. He couldn't help but think that death would keep him in his grasp next time. He winced at the thought of leaving his loved ones behind, however few, and again at the pain in his back as he picked up a small handgun.

"Hello Dean."

He turned sharply, gun in hand, before realizing the source of the voice.

"Dammit Cas!" He sighed "You'd think I'd be used to it by now!" The gun Dean held up did not waver in his hand, adrenaline still rushing.

"I startled you." the words came out, not as a question, but as a fact, as was common with Castiel.

"Ya think?!" Dean motioned towards the gun before lowering it, wincing as he did so. "So, what's up?" he continued packing away the guns, moving gingerly, and set the bag off to the side.

"You've been badly injured."

Dean shrugged, "What, this? It's not that that bad, man. I mean, uh, not sayin' I'd object to a little angel mojo here, but it's nothing, really. I've had worse." he chuckled, but he knew Cas could see right through this worn-out act. He knew Dean too well to be fooled by his sarcastic outer shell. Dean was in great pain.

"Oh, yes of course." Cas muttered as if preoccupied. Dean turned and lifted the back of his shirt just enough for Cas to place his palm in the small of his back. A warmth spread through him which left as quickly as it came, taking the pain with it. Cas admired his work before removing his hand and allowing Dean's shirt to fall back into place.

He cracked his shoulders and chuckled "Only exception to the personal space rule." He turned, only to see worried blue eyes staring back at him. His smile faltered. "You aren't just here to fix me up, are you?"

Cas frowned slightly and seemed to ponder his words carefully before saying anything. "Where is Sam?" He asked, obviously stalling to say what was really on his mind.

"He, uh, went out for a few. Had to finish up with the cops or something."

He nodded and looked downward, knowing he could no longer put off his point. "Dean, you came very near death on this hunt." There was a worry behind his voice.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but Sam..." He began.

"Your brother will not always be there to protect you, Dean." Coming from anyone else this statement would have worried him, sounded like a threat, but from Cas it only left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Dean was sure Cas had been thinking the same thing he himself had only moments before about Death's grip.

"Good thing I've always got you to pull me back then, huh?" There was no conviction behind his voice.

"Dean, you know I cannot always do that. To bring you back disrupts the natural order and creates havoc for the fates." His voice grew more worried in every word, although he managed to keep his calm.

He huffed in both acknowledgment and annoyance. "Why are we talkin' about this, Cas? We know this; we HAVE known this for some time. My life ain't exactly rainbows and sunshine, here if you haven't noticed."

Cas straightened up, looking him in the eyes. "This is why I need you to allow me to say what is on my mind, Dean."

Dean sighed, knowing he had been beat. He motioned to Cas to tell him to speak his mind.

He took a breath in order to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Now, I have been told that when I speak I can be very, what was it, 'blunt?' but I know no other way to say this. Any hunt could be your last, and I would be full of regret not to say what I think."

He paused just long enough for Dean's mind to think through all the things he may say, many of which worried or even scared him.

"I am not human, and therefore not very good with emotions. However, I have been among the humans for a few years now, and I have watched over them nearly since the dawn of man. From this time I have come to realize, the emotion I feel around you... is love."

Dean was worried he knew where Cas was going with this, but he tried anyways, "Yeah man, we're family. Family loves each other, that's how it works."

"Around you though, Dean, it's different." his voice wavered in confidence as he attempted to explain "As with Sam, and Bobby, I felt a love for them. When briefly I met Joe and Ellen, I felt a loving, familiar nature to them. But you..." he sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Dean saw a level of determination he only ever before seen from Hunters. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, I love you too man." Dean quickly remarked, "In the friendly, BROTHERLY, least homo way po..."

Cas lowered his voice to a point that Dean could barely hear it. "Angels have fallen for this."

Before Dean could think about what Cas had said, he felt a pair of lips meet his own. They were dry against his, but they brushed against him as softly as a feather.

He pulled away without returning the kiss. "Ok, that was the MOST homo way possible!" Dean quipped, horrified.

"You do not feel the same." His matter-of-fact voice had a miserable undertone to it.

Dean didn't know how to feel. He wanted to feel angry, both at Cas and at himself for even giving Cas the idea he might feel this way. He wanted to feel sorry for turning Cas down in such a moment of bravery. He wanted to feel ashamed, being kissed by another man, dead vessel of an angel or not. But he couldn't bring himself to feel anything.

"Cas, I'm sorry, man, I just..."

"You do not need to apologize. If you are certain you feel nothing of the same sort, I will leave and we can forget this happened."

Dean turned away to collect his thoughts. "I don't know if I can just, forget and forgive on something like this, ya know? I mean, Cas, this is kinda huge." Without turning, he felt Cas hang his head in shame, and in hurt.

"I completely understand" Dean heard the rush of air as Cas left without another word. Dean turned to assure himself he had gone and shrank on the bed, putting his head in his hands. His best and only friend had just showed up, out of the blue, confessed his love for him, KISSED him, and left. So why couldn't he bring himself to feel mad, or even upset? All he could feel was an odd sensation creeping into his mind, like a weight being lifted...

'No' he told himself. 'This is Cas we're talking about. He's like a brother to you, isn't he? Isn't he...?'

An odd, yet not entirely unusual feeling began to surface in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to push it back down it wouldn't go, it only seemed to grow in strength.

Hadn't he thought of this before? 'Never seriously,' he thought 'Or...'

Head still in his hands, sitting on the motel bed, he felt the rush of wings as Cas returned.

Dean lifted his head to look at the angel in front of him, who looked as if he had a deep sense of restored confidence.

"Cas..." Dean's voice seemed to plead as he said his name.

"Dean, listen. I will leave again, if that's what you wish, but first I need to hear it from you." He spoke calmly as if it were any other situation.

"Hear what, Cas?"

"I need to hear you say that you do not feel the same. After everything we have been through, after I rebelled against heaven, after I fought my own brothers, after I saved you from Hell," Dean unintentionally looked to the mark peeking out from under his sleeve. It was his own mark on Dean's soul. "I need you to tell me that you do not love me in the same sense that I love you."

Dean stood and allowed his deep, mysterious green eyes to meet Cas's blue, loving ones. They stood in that way, facing one another, staring into the other's eyes for a long time, or so it seemed to them. Cas saw a man whom he had saved even though that man had felt unworthy. A man who had taught him more about humans in these few short years than watching over them from above had taught him all along. A man who stood next to him through anything. A man whom he connected with over secrets and pain of loss. Dean saw an angel who had saved his life many times. An angel who always kept his word. An angel who was there for Dean whenever he needed him, and who Dean was there for whenever he was needed. An angel who made him believe. An angel would do anything for him, including fall.

"Cas..." He spoke lightly as he recited the name of the angel.

The name of his angel.

He leaned in quickly, as if Castiel might disappear at any moment. The dry lips were against his again, contrasting his own soft ones. He put his hand to his Angel's face in a loving gesture, and could feel Cas do the same. They leaned into each other, as if the world outside were a vast nothingness pushing them together. Still locked, Cas began to slide his hand down Dean's face to his shoulder, then to his arm, where he pushed up Dean's sleeve and placed his hand over the mark. A healing warmth spread again through Dean. They could feel the years of love compress into one kiss.

"Cas?" Dean pulled away slightly, forehead still pressed to the angel's, wrapping his hand around into Castiel's hair. "I love you, too."

He pulled Cas back in for one last glorious moment, before hearing a key turning inside the door.

"Fallen for this"

He again felt the rush of wings as the comforting heat faded from his arm, faded from all around him. Cas was gone again, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Leaving Dean to think of his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood in the same place he had been when Cas had left just seconds before. He was beginning to slowly bring down the arm which had held his Angel's head when Sam walked in, wearing a suit.

"Hey sleeping beauty." The sound of Sam's voice woke Dean from his trance and caused him to jump. Sam chuckled "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, nah, just, uh, up stretching, ya know?" He hoped Sam missed the nervousness in his voice. He was still in slight disbelief of what had just happened.

Sam walked to the bathroom, unaware of what had unfolded, his mind focused on changing out of the suit. "I see Cas came by."

"What?!" Dean's eyes jumped immediately to his left sleeve where Castiel had pushed it up during their 'moment'. It had fallen back into place, no evidence it had ever been moved. "I mean, uh, what makes you think that?"

"You're up and moving" he called through the door "Just figured that meant you'd gotten that angel 'kiss-of-life' thing."

Dean choked on his own (and someone else's) spit, which quickly became a personal coughing fit.

"Ya all right?"

He calmed himself down enough to speak again, clearing his throat for good measures. "Yeah, Sam, I'm peachy." He called back sarcastically.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, now in jeans and a half-buttoned flannel. He looked over at Dean where he now sat on the foot of the bed. "Really, Dean. I mean, you were in pretty bad shape yesterday. Was Cas around at all today to help out with that?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Cas, uh," he absentmindedly scratched at his lip "he stopped by. He can do some real wonders." He stopped and patted his back, although his mind was far away from yesterday's hunt. He added "Just a little shaken up, ya know?"

"Well, yeah." Sam sat on the second bed in the room "Being a chew toy for a wolf that size'll do that."

Dean looked up, questioningly. "Wol...? Oh, yeah, that's what I meant." He picked at his lip again.

"Sure you're fine? You seem a little... out of it." His voice was filled with worry for his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine, Sam, now quit askin'." He laid back on the bed "You go through the things I've gone through and you'll understand." He blanked out, escaping to a world of thoughts.

Sam chuckled dryly and lay back on his own bed, glad to have finished up another case with both of them alive. "Well, as long as you're alright with everything, shaken or not..."

Was he alright with everything? 'This is Cas! He's like family to me! He's more like a brother than...' He stopped himself mid-thought. The more he tried to convince himself, the more he knew it wasn't at all the truth. 'Ok, so maybe I've thought about it before, but always in the very back of my mind, and not seriously.' He knew he was only lying to himself again as he sighed aloud and let his mind turn to another point in hopes of talking himself out of it. 'I'm a hunter, it's my life, it's who I am. I have to look after Sammy and gank demons. I don't have time for things like this. Besides, I haven't had very good luck with any sort of relationship before, so why would my luck start now? We're cursed- no matter how much I try to convince everyone we aren't. So why should I deserve any good things in my life?

Because life sucks.' He told himself 'Especially the life of a hunter. So why SHOULDN'T I deserve a little happiness every once in a while? I'd be lying to myself if I didn't just admit it! I... I...'

Castiel stood invisible in the corner of the room, and watched as Dean lay still, staring at the celling. For the first time in a very long time he saw a genuine smile spread across his hunter's face, and knew everything would be alright.

'I love him.'


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since Castiel's declaration of love to Dean. They had begun a sort of 'steady relationship,' or at least as steady as it could be between an angel and a hunter operating under his brother's radar.

Sam, through the extra jokes and comments, through the looks the two gave each other more often, through Cas's occasional mention of "telling Sam," knew only that he was being left out of something. He could see a difference in the both of them, but did not suspect the real reason behind it. Not openly anyways. He had always thought there was something between the two of them, but only fleetingly. In their life there were more important things to focus on than relationships, Dean himself had told him that. 'Plus,' he told himself whenever the suspicion crept back into his mind 'Dean's always been hitting on bimbo waitresses. I joke about it, but I can't see him going gay for...' He stopped and shook his head. After everything they'd been through in the past years, he could see it.

Sam, having pulled himself back to reality, had found a simple case only a few hours' drive from where they currently stayed. He had been out searching for one all day and was relieved to be back at the bunker. Finding no one in the rest of the house, he began to turn into the kitchen. As he neared the room, however, he heard his brother talking and stopped.

"Yeah Cas, I know..."

"Dean, I don't think you understand. I can feel my grace slipping away each day. If I cannot heal wounds or appear instantly he will begin to wonder."

"Then tell 'em you don't know why or something."

"I cannot lie to Sam any longer, Dean. He will find out somehow, you know that."

"And I'll be the one to tell him. You just gotta give me more time, alright? He's my brother."

"Alright Dean, I trust you."

The room went silent, meaning to Sam that it was safe to enter.

He quickly realized his mistake.

Leaning on the wall back around the corner, he gave his mind a moment to take in what he had just seen.

Standing in the center of the kitchen was his brother and his best friend in a tight ('extremely passionate' his mind so awkwardly offered) embrace, lips locked to each other's with seemingly no inclination to separate.

Although he had fleetingly suspected before, it had been with no conviction. To turn and see the two of them in this way left an awkward and intrusive feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ya know, I think I get why crossroad demons do that now." He heard Dean remark after many agonizing seconds.

"Actually, Dean, demons end deals with a kiss in order to..."

"Just roll with it, Cas."

He stayed with his back to the wall until he heard the clinking of dishes. He walked as casually as possible into the room where Dean and Cas stood making lunch as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, uh," He took a breath in order to steady his voice "I think I found us a case."

The case, a simple string of demon possessions, went as normal. All was fixed with salt rounds, devil's traps and a few verses of Latin in just over two days, during which time Sam kept a close eye on his brother and the angel. They seemed no different than ever, sparring the occasional glace Cas stole from Dean to Sam, always followed by a tilt of the head from Dean. Sam knew what it meant but didn't want to touch upon it- not yet, anyways.

Demons exercised and the case closed, the three of them made their way back to the bunker. Once there, Sam knew he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"Dean, we need to talk." He leaned on the hood as the others stepped out of the car.

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean who turned to face Sam. "Yeah, uh, we do."

"I'll give you two some space." Cas began to walk back to the house.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam muttered

"Nah, Cas, you're good. Ya can stay out here." He calmly pleaded.

"He's your brother." Cas disappeared into the house. He was learning too well, in Dean's eyes, how to use his own words against him.

Dean went around the back of the car to grab two beers from the cooler. Coming back around the car he tossed one to Sam, opened the other, and sat on the hood.

"Just like good 'ole times." He motioned to the situation with the bottle before taking a sip "So, what's up?"

Sam sighed "Ok, Dean, before I say anything else, I just want to say that I'm entirely fine with your choice. Definitely gonna be a little weird to get used to but we're family and family accepts each other for who they are. If you're happy that's all..."

"Dammit Sam! Just stop, stop it with this mushy acceptance crap. I already know where you're going with this so just, stop." He sighed "How'd you find out?"

"Other day in the kitchen, I walked in and you two... were..." He let his voice trail off, ashamed he had intruded on such a personal moment.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Both took a swig, unsure of where to go with the conversation, and stared ahead. "Sorry you had to see that."

"No it's, uh, just a bit... Weird, ya know? Perfectly fine, but..."

"But weird." Dean finished for him "Yeah, I know. Still gettin' used to it myself..."

"So, uh, how long...?"

"Few weeks."

"Oh, that's... Good." He scratched the back of his neck, letting his voice become even more awkward as he asked "So... Not to be weird, but... Have you two...?"

"No. God no."

"Ok, I was just... uh... yeah." They both fell silent again. There they were, back on the hood of the Impala, where their most important conversations seemed to be held. Drinking their beers and staring off into the distance.

"I am, by the way."

Sam looked at Dean "You are, what?"

"I'm happy, for once. Gives me a chance to stop thinking about the horrors out there for a while and focus on something better, something good... He fell from heaven for me, ya know." Sam watched as he smiled, brighter than he could ever remember seeing his brother smile "Gives a whole new meaning to that old pick-up line, I guess."

Sam smirked "You really love him, don't you?"

"Not to sound all hallmark card or anything but, yeah, I do." He glanced over at Sam, still smiling.

Dean slapped his thighs and stood up after a peaceful, yet still slightly awkward moment. "Alright well, uh, let's get inside before he burns the house down tryin' to cook or somethin'." Sam laughed and took a swig.

As they walked into the living room, Dean grabbed Cas by the waist. "Happy now?" He gave his angel a quick peck on the lips, laughing as both he and Sam turned a bright shade of red. "Oh this is gonna be fun." He pulled Cas closer in and put his other hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, this obviously makes your brother very uncomfortable."

"Well, as long as I'm happy, right Sam?" He stole a quick glance at Sam who shook his head, putting a hand causally over his eyes as Dean kissed the angel dramatically.

"Get a room." He chuckled, throwing a couch pillow at the pair before walking away.

Dean pulled away and laughed at the deep shade of red Cas had turned.

"You know I love you, right?"

Cas leaned his head into him "I love you too, Dean."

And for one shining moment in their hellish lives, everything was alright with the world.

All because of the angel who fell in every way imaginable for one mortal man.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I would just like to note that I am not one of those people who only watches the show for the relationships- not to say it's wrong if you do, just personally I don't. I love the show for its ability to give you an unbelievable story line while still suspending disbelief. I love the sarcasm, the morbidity, and the lack of drama (Ironic that my first fanfic is a ship, huh?). Please post any review you may have, but be gentle. I'm more sensitive than a cherub, alright? I just wanna post some stuff and love the love. So don't be a bitch, jerk, idjit, or assbutt, bring your wormstaches, say pudding, learn from the pizza man, keep your souls on, and leave a nice review. I'm all out of quotes so happy hunting!**


End file.
